


No. 2 Rain

by Vesta (Biggelois)



Series: PoI Themed Drabbles [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, PoI Themed Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggelois/pseuds/Vesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain- the bad and the good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No. 2 Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Second in a series of themed drabbles for seasons 1 and 2.

Clothes soaked through to his skin, Reese shook his head, trying to get the rain out off his eyes. The Library wasn't far, but the pouring rain and the hard wind made the walk more like crossing an ocean.

Bear yanked impatiently at the leash, he was just as eager to get indoors.They took the stairs up running, leaving rivulets of water on the steps, both wanting to get to the one waiting as fast as possible.

While Bear snored lightly in his basket, Reese felt more like purring. The chill from the rain seeped away with the dry clothes and Harold's fingers in his hair. Soft wool under his cheek and body heat bleeding through the fabric cocooned him in warmth.  


It wasn't often he let himself be pampered like this- stretched out on the couch with his head in Harold's lap. Harold would never deny him, had never denied him. The soft hum and the light pat on the couch was the answer every time Reese felt bold enough to ask for it. 

Reese closed his eyes, the fingers scratching through his hair followed the rhythm of the rain on the windows.


End file.
